Wish You Were Here
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Orang bilang saat kamu ulang tahun sang kami akan mengabulkan harapan hati kecilmu. Aku ingin membuktikan semua kebenarannya. /SasuSaku/Semi Canon/Lime/Lemon.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.

(Spesial untuk B'day Haruno Sakura.)

Orochimaru mendekati Sasuke yang bersandar nyaman di batang pohon besar. Lelaki Uchiha itu menatap datar lautan malam tanpa kerlip bintang, tanpa menghiraukaan senseinya yang berdiri di samping tubuhnya. "Kau merindukannya?"

Sasuke tetap diam tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Orochimaru yang kini menatap lautan malam dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Kau tahu Sasuke, aaku sangat cemburu padamu. Kau mencintai gadis yang juga mencintaimu, sementara aku. dia mencintai lelaki lain, bahkan tidak pernah menatapku dan Jeiraya, dia tidak memberiku harapan seperti dia memberikan harapan pada jeiraya sebelum pria itu mati." Orochimaru menghela nafas pelan. merasa tak di acuhkan pria berambut panjang hitam bagai iklan Shampo itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Saat sudah seperempat jalan Orochimaru menghentikan langkahnya lalu melirik Sasuke lewat ekor matanya. "Ego Uchiha memang sangat besar, bahkan bisa mengalah perasaan cinta yang begitu kuat. Kalau kau tidak bisa kembali kekonoha Oto masih sangat luas untuk menampung kalian berdu'a, jemput dia, bawa dia kemari kalau tidak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari Sasuke."

"Sensei," Orochimaru terpaku saat Sasuke memanggilnya 'Sensei' kedua bola mata tajam bagai ular pria paruh baya itu membulat tidak percaya, "Arigato." Sasuke memanggilnya sensei. Orochimaru berbalik tapi sudah tidak menemukan Sasuke lagi di pohon itu. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum tulus, " semoga berhasil Sasuke." Lalu berbisik lirih seraya menatap langit dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu tidak seperti ini, tidak mendapat banyak hadiah, tidak banyak orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, dan tidak banyak yang mengajaknya kencan. Tapi, semuanya berubah saat negara api menyerang. Uhuk! Maksudku setelah perang Shinobi berakhir. Dari pagi tadi banyak Shinobi dari desa lain datang mencari Konoichi terbaik dan Ninja medis terbaik, murid Tsunade senju. Para Shinobi yang lumayan tampan itu membawa berbagai macam hadiah, bunga, coklat, kue tart, surat cinta bahkan ada yang berani memberikan cincin pada gadis berambut merah muda itu yang di tolak halus gadis itu. Bahkan Aburame Shino memberikan serangga terbaiknya pada gadis berambut merah muda itu dan mengajaknya kencan yang lagi-lagi di tolak secara halus. Kau tahu Genma Shiranui teman angkatan Kakashi, pria itu memberi Sakura Haruno ,konoichi yang sedang kita bicarakan saat ini, seikat bunga lili putih cantik seraya mengatakan dia mencintai gadis itu, dan lagi Sakura menolak seraya tersenyum kaku.

Sakura bersembunyi di balik pohon besar saat melihat 3 Shinobi membawa bunga, dan coklat melewatinya. Gadis merah muda itu menghela nafas lega melihat ke3 Shinobi itu sudah jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seharian ini banyak Shinobi mencarinya, memberi bunga, coklat, kue tart mini, dan surat cinta. Sakura terpaksa pulang lebih awal karena banyak Shinobi yang mencarinya di rumah sakit dia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pasien karena lirikan dan gombalan dari mereka. Bersandar di batang pohon yang tadi di jadikan tempat bersembunyi, Sakura mendongak menatap rimbun daun-daun pohon yang jadi sandaran punggungnya, menatap lirih daun-daun hijau yang bergoyang tertiup angin, "Sasuke, aku berharap kau ada di sini." Lalu berbisik lirih. Setelah perang Shinobi berakhir Sasuke pergi meninggal desa bersama Orochimaru, dan team Taka. Meninggal team tujuh dalam ke hampaan dan meninggalnya sendiri. "Dasar bodoh! Memang apa yang aku harapkan. Dia datang membawa bunga seperti yang lain, pikiran konyol." Sakura menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri lalu Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

OoO

Sasuke tersenyum tpis mendengar dumelan gadis di pohon yang tak jauh dari pohon tempatnya berdiri. Menegakkan tubuhnya Sasuke menatap intens gadis yang sedang menghentak-hentakan kaki kesal di bawah sana, satu tangan Sasuke terulur mengambil bunga yang ada di pohon tempatnya berpijak lalu menghilang bagai di tiup angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disana."

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Sakura menoleh ke samping kiri tempatnya berdiri lalu menghela nafas lega saat melihat Kakashi duduk nyaman di atas pohon seraya membaca buku bersampul orange kesayangannya. Dia fikir itu salah satu Shinobi yang sejak tadi memburunya, "Sensei, sejak kapan Sensei di atas sana?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Seingatnya dia tidak melihat siapapun selain tiga Shinobi yang di hindarinya tadi.

Di atas pohon Kakashi tersenyum. "Tidak terlalu lama." Lalu meloncat tepat di samping tubuh Sakura yang menatapnya penasaran. "Sudah memiliki banyak fans hm?" Tanya Kakashi sedikit menggoda murid merah mudanya.

Sakura mendengus sebal lalu bersedekap dada, "Aku mengerti betapa jengkelnya Sasuke saat itu, memiliki banyak lelaki yang menyukai itu menyebalkan, dan berisik." Dumel Sakura dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Kakashi tertawa, "Hn. Aku mengerti." Lelaki bermasker itu memasukan satu tangannya ke saku celana. "Aku punya sesuatu," lalu menyerahkan lonceng kecil yang sudah penyok ke pada Sakura, "Ambillah. Anggap saja untuk mengingat masa lalu." Katanya seraya tersenyum tulus. "Kau sudah besar rupanya." Gumam Kakashi seraya mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura.

Sakura menatap lonceng kecil pemberian Kakashi seraya tersenyum, "Arigato. Sensei." Gumamnya tanpa menoleh menatap Kakashi yang menatapnya.

"Hn." Kakashi bergumam lalu kembali membuka buku bersampul orange miliknya seraya berjalan menjauh dari Sakura yang tengah menatap intens lonceng kecil pemberiannya. Tiga langkah Kakinya melangkah dia berhenti lalu melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya, "Sakura," lalu memanggil nama murid merah mudanya.

"Ya."

"Otanjoubi omedetou."

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan sendiri melewati pohon-pohon besar bukan suatu hal yang perlu di takutkan, bukan begitu nona Haruno. Berjalan riang dengan di selingi suara kecil lonceng pemberian Kakashi yang di ikat di rok rempelnya gadis merah muda itu bersenandung riang. Naruto dan Sai akan mengadakan acara makan-makan di kedai Ichiraku untuk merayakan hari jadinya, mengundang semua teman seangkatannya. Sakura terpaksa mengambil jalan lain menuju kedia Ichiraku, melewati pohon pohon besar untuk menghindari para Shinobi yang mencarinya sejak pagi tadi. Dua pemuda itu yang akan membayar tagihannya nanti. Sakura tersenyum mengingat kedua teman tampannya yang begitu baik, dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki teman seperti Sai dan Naruto.

Sedang asyiknya memikirkan kedua temannya Sakura di kagetkan dengan suara seseorang yang memanggil nama marganya.

"Haruno."

Sakura menoleh lalu tersenyum melihat Shikamaru yang menatapnya malas, dia pikir para Shinobi dari desa lain ternya Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu sedikit berbeda, dia terlihat sedikit rapih dan tampan.

"Shikamaru, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura seraya memperhatikan penampilan Shikamaru yang berbeda dari biasanya. Shikamaru tampak tampan dengan kimono biru berbahan satin yang di hiasi simbol clan nara di bagian punggung yang di pakai pria itu. Rambut hitam nanas style menambah nilai + di mata hijau Sakura yang menatapnya kagum.

Menyadari tatapan mata Sakura yang menatapnya kagum Shikamaru merapikan Kimononya yang sedikit kusut. "Bagaimana? Apa aku sudah terlihat tampan?" Tanyanya dengan nada bangga.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Shikamaru mendengus mendengar itu dari bibir Sakura. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ini," Shikamaru memberikan satu tangkai bunga mawar merah pada Sakura membuat gadis merah muda itu merengutkan kening bingung. "Satu saja, yang lainnya untuk Temari." Gumam Shikamaru seraya merapikan seikat besar bunga mawar merah di tangannya.

"Eh." Sakura masih tidak mengerti.

Shikamaru yang menyadari kebingungan Sakura menjelaskan. "Jangan salah paham. Anggap ini sebagai pemberian seorang teman. Eer... begini aku tidak bisa datang ke acara mu karena aku sudah memiliki acar lain. Kau mengerti maksudkukan?"

"Kencan dengan Temari." Tebak Sakura dengan senyum menggoda.

Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya yang merona,"Yeah. Kira-kira seperti itu." Lalu bergumam. Tidak suka dengan tatapan menggoda Sakura yang seolah mengejeknya Shikamaru berjalan cepat menjauh dari Sakura. "Sudah ya. Aku sudah sangat terlambat. OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!" triak pria nanas itu dari kejauhan.

Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arah Shikamaru, "Trimakasih untuk ucapannya Shika, Semoga kencannya menyenangkan." Lalu berteriak.

Shikamaru berbalik badan lalu membalas lambaian tngan Sakura, "Trimakasih Haruno, kau juga semoga cepat bisa kencan sepertiku ya." Kekeh Shikamaru seraya berteriak dari kejauhan.

Sakura mendengus lalu tersenyum tulus. Dia kembali melangkah pelan dalam diam, mencengkram rok rempelnya kuat kepala merah mudanya menunduk "Sasuke." Dia berbisik lirih. Berharap pria Uchiha itu mendengar bisikannya.

"Hn."

Manik virdian Sakura membulat mendengar gumam Khas seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya. "Apa ini Genjutsu?"

TBC.

Maaf... pendek. Aku takut terlambat memberi fic spesial untuk Sakura di lanjut hari senin juga gak papakan? Ini fic dadakan jadi maaf kalo berantakan. #ini baru aja buat.


End file.
